the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Gentleman's Physique
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Be Gentle Fanfic // First Time// A Gentleman's Physique 8 Comments Starry Eyed Starry Eyed @waonderingone 3 years ago (HEY I KNOW WE JUST GOT A FANFIC you RB we’ve had a drought recently BUT I JUST FINISHED THIS AFTER 4 MONTHS AND I’M GOING TO FORGET SO YOU’RE HAVING IT NOW. So I had this idea and all of you being avid roleplayers and story-weavers, you know what parasites ideas can be. Remember when Sabrina said shipping was just a CHEAP TACTIC TO MAKE WEAK GEMS STRONGER way to create conflict and torture a pair of personalities, yeah that, I believe deeply and wish to do this more; FOR SCIENCE >:D) It wasn’t a sunny day, it never was here in London - you may think the important moments of our lives would be highlighted by the forces of nature, the will of God; but the days stays the same for all of us. However, dearest Alice Jones riding on the efforts of her family’s trade and sugar plantations, Alice Jones who never had to work a day of her life (indeed she wouldn’t even need to walk to her latest lover’s place of work, taking the family’s finest carriages), dearest Alice Jones who didn’t care much for the weather. She was feeling like the heavens above, warm sun on her cheeks, butterflies in her stomach - as how generic it sounds, that’s exactly what she thought - and her heart … well it was quite curious, she didn’t know. Doctor Henry Jekyll, Alice thought, a gentleman who had left her so and light, could make her heart feel so heavy. “How curious” oH dR. hENRY YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY wonderful~ Hyde screeched into a perfectly productive morning, Henry had the whole day planned out: he would finish looking over the tax papers he left last night, then freshen up for brunch with the- tHOSE SET OF STARS, WHAT ARE THEY CALLED? And he had once again discounted the presence of a certain demon in his life. Edward gasped You think of me as a demon? In the corner of his eye, Henry could spot flashes of movement upon the many reflective surfaces of his room. I am utterly flattered. And there he was: hand on chest in feigned gratitude and a smile that could make any fictional dissipating cat jealous. “Oh, I’m glad you are because I would happily repeat it” the good doctor replied, hunched over his papers, resisting eye contact and sounding more irritable than ever. Ugh are you still pissed about the entire ‘Alice’ thing? Honestly pull that stick out of your arse, I did you a favor finding you your own slag- Edward was interrupted by Henry who had knocked his chair over by the sheer force of standing up. “Yes I am! Y-You can’t just pick off some-some random girl in night! She was screaming bloody murder, I had to intervene.” Oh what, are you some sort of brave knight in shining armor now? Telling me what to and not to do. And before Henry could reply, Edward shoved more words of his own Because I can see right through you. You may fool them but you can't fool me. Edward’s form seemed to grow and seemed to cast a physical shadow over Henry. Not real, not real, not real, just a product of your mind, h-he can’t- You're just a coward. Just another FACADE! And before Henry could react, he was pushed back with all the force of an angry Hyde. ‘Not real’, more real than you. As Edward disappeared into the glass with one last green eyed glare he thought It’s time you faced yourself. “HEEENERRYYYYYYYYY SOMEONE’S AT THE DOOR FOR YOU” there was a pause “SHE’S VERY PRETTY. ARE YOU DATING SOMEONE AGAIN?” Jekyll laughed weakly, Hyde really does suck the soul out of him “Would you mind sending her over Rachel?” However to Rachel's comment, I’ll have to disagree; Alice was average at best. Brown hair, fair skin with a handful freckles which she swears shapes into a constellation, blue eyes but rather dull nothing striking, the middle child of three. Nothing special. She knew this as fact but as she stood in front of Jekyll’s office door she felt like a million dollars, after all man as exciting and smart and handsome and fascinating as Doctor Henry Jekyll want to be with her. Her! Just another girl from any other upper class family. Just another girl waiting to be married off for family profit. Just another girl … He saved. What an odd night that was. “Henry!” as soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by the soft glomp of Alice, “It’s been too long!”. “Alice. I-I wasn't expecting you!” Any other day I could dealt with this but now? Really? Henry let out a small growl, That damnable Hyde. “Is that alright? I’m sorry it’s just … it’s been a while and I was starting to feel … unloved. A-and I wanted to see your place of work!” Alice looked up to meet Henry’s eyes. Jekyll sighed and ran his hand through her hair “Of course not, I’m just … tired is all” tch people pleaser. You say that like it’s a bad thing. It is if you're hurting yourself! … what? Ha sounds like you actually care. No response. “Henry?” Alice’s voice snapped him back to reality, she had already wandered her way across the room and mostly likely content with Henry’s earlier response. “I’m sorry, what?” “I was just asking around the vials.” Several times I might add. “And how they pertained to your work, are you some sort of witch doctor? With your magic spells and potions” She teased. “Oh yes and I've come to steal your heart” Henry ran over, lifting her up and giving her a few shakes, releasing a girlish squeal from Alice. “Oh noo and all this time I thought you were my knight in shining armor, what ever shall I do?” she feigned a faint and fell limp in his arms. “Why only true love’s kiss may break the spell” Jekyll landed a small peck on Alice’s cheek. Her giggling gave the act away but she continued forward still. Letting out a small gasp, Alice sat upright and turned to hug Henry “oh I knew you my true love this entire time, even if you are some witch doctor”. From somewhere in Henry’s head and reflected on the glass cabinet door behind Alice laid Edward, slow clapping. Bravo. Just bravo. Wonderful performance Henry. But sooner or later you’re going to have to end the dance, take off the mask, shake her hand and bid goodnight. Henry looked away laughing with Alice in his arms. “Are you alright Henry? You looked a little … off back there. Is something over the-?” Alice turned her head to look at Hyde before Henry yelled “NO!” Alice whipped her head around, with concerned eyes she stared. Henry blushed “I-I mean” Idiot she can’t see him, he’s not real yess I am~ “I mean everything’s fine” “A-alright then, if you say so” Alice, a little shaken up, decided to keep wandering until. A desk? With a new destination in mind she set for it while Henry trailed silently behind, having a quiet argument with Hyde and the question of his existence most likely. “HENRY, I FORGOT TO TELL YOU!” She turned to him, was smiling from ear to ear. He is going to love this. “Y-yes?” oh God, she better not be telling us she got he father’s approval in marriage because Henry I swear. I didn’t even ask for her hand. “It took some convincing BUT my father now wants to fund your cause, isn't this great!? You can finally house as many people as you want! Get anything you need for your experiments! You’ll never have to worry about these again!” She grabbed a fist full of overdue tax papers and threw them into the air, unfortunately Henry’s enthusiasm did not match her’s. “That’s … great. Alice thank you” To be honest Henry has had a long day and now this? As perfect as it was it was just another burden for Henry to bear … because of what he really felt about Alice. Like a son receiving college funds from the parents he despises but cannot pay for himself, instead he plays the part of a perfect son and plays by their rules and pretends he never actually went to pursue a higher education just to get away. Too much, too many, it really wears the mask down. “Henry … what’s wrong?” Alice tried again, a little more confused, a little more disappointed, a little more saddened. D-did I mess up? Oh no I messed up again, didn’t I? Oh no no n- Alice quelled these thoughts, truth before assumption. “Henry, I thought … I thought the Society was everything to you. This is it. This is it! This could solve all your problems. Henry aren't you happy?” “Alice I … I am happy” Henry smiled weakly, it wasn’t at all convincing. “Henry” Alice’s voice was soft and concerned but stern and insistence like a worried mother “Henry, sit and tell me what’s wrong” she herself took a spot on the floor. Henry slumped next to her breaking his perfect posture, he didn't care any more “I-I can’t” And why not? “Oh Henry come on, you can tell me! Lovers keep no secrets” She replied in a matter-of-fact sort of way. Then this one will be of the exception. Why should it hm? Because it’ll break her little heart? Because you're afraid? God dammit Henry YOU’LL HAVE TO TELL HER EVENTUALLY OR YOU’LL RIP HER TO PIECES. “I DON'T WANT TO!” Jekyll seemed to fold into a ball, with his chin tucked into his chest and his arms wrapping around his legs, much like children when they are scared. “H-Henry please tell me what’s the matter.” Henry had made up his mind. Standing up, blank faced and determined not to make another mistake like flaunting his emotions again, he took Alice’s hand, helped her up and started leading her to the door. “I’m so sorry I burst out like that Ms. Jones, the stress is really getting to my head and I’m sorry but work needs to be done and I thank you for coming bu-” The entire time Alice has been attempting to say something and stop Henry’s insistent pull before she gave up on being polite and she really put her foot down. Literally. It shook the glass vials on the cabinets. “Doctor Henry Jekyll! A lady can move herself thank you very much!” her irritated gaze softened “And I am NOT moving … until you tell me what is wrong” There was a pause from Henry, his hand was on the brass knob of his door, head slung low, shoulders curled forward, back bent and a million thoughts on his mind. “Do you really want to know?” Henry’s back was to her, his voice was low and Alice suddenly didn’t quite as brave as before. “I-if that’s what it takes to make you happy” a hesitant pause “then yes” “Because I don’t think you’d like to know” Henry turned and walked towards her, a sad and pained look was painted on his darken face. “That the problem” Time to face yourself “is you” Oh no no no no I really did mess up. What did I do. I did something wrong. He’s so upset and stressed because of me. “I-is it something I did or something I said or” Henry was shaking his head and ran a hand through his hand, he was whispering “no no no no no” No? “P-please let me make it up to you I didn’t mean to upset y-” “NO! Just.” his face scrunched up like he regretted shouting like he’d regret what he’d say next “stop please just stop. You are making it worst by the second” no WAIT NOT LIKE THAT. It was too late, Alice was already at the brink of tears “I-I see, w-well I-I um I” she couldn’t continue. “Alice please” Henry enveloped her in a hug “ I’m sorry it’s just … this isn’t you, it’s me” She pushed him away and walked a few steps back herself letting go of a few tears “And what the HELL is that suppose to mean!?!?” it seems like Alice has diverted her sadness into anger. Say it. Say it. Say it. SayitsayitsayitSayItSatItSAYITSAYITSAYIT. JUST GET IT OVER WITH. “I. DON’T. LOVE. YOU!” like compressed air hissing between pressured cracks in old pipes, worn and rusty from the force of holding back. The tension of it crushed her, Alice who was so vociferous was silenced by the weight of the truth, choking and heavy. “I CAN’T love you” Henry wheezed. “I couldn’t love you and I swear to God, I’ve tried” Henry whispered. Now was that so hard? Alice’s mouth opened and closed. And opened. And closed. What was there to say. Not a question, a statement; I’ll leave it to you to guess who thought it first. There are certain moments in humans, when they are confronted with such emotion, a sudden change, a shattered image, then something changes, something clicks. All the emotion and force you should be feeling click, like a light switch, turns off, shuts down, what say you. Even so Alice couldn’t keep her voice from shaking. “W-well I suppose” Henry turned away and Alice felt a sharp stab of heat rise up to her cheeks, anger, sadness, embarrassment, perhaps all three are to blame; she cleared her throat loud enough to be let it be known that it was completely intentional. “I suppose I could still fund your cause, my father would allow it if I agree to it” Silence. As Alice turned to leave, passing Jekyll she tried to catch a glance. Nothing. Her hand was on the brass knob when he hugged her. He put his hand on hers and tucked his chin into the nook of her neck and buried his face into her hair. Rosemary and lemongrass. Kinky “I’m sorry” Alice sighed and turned to hug him back, setting her head on his chest and simply answered a soft “yeah” (This is just a little thing I hope you enjoyed it.) (*laughs* okay okay okay okay I named generic one dimensional blow off character Alice because Because BECAUSE Alice like Alice in the Wonderland, GET IT BECAUSE SHE’S A DREAMER AND SHE THOUGHT HENRY ACTUALLY LOVED HER, HA AAAAAAAAH AHHAHAHHA ha ha haa hmm yes. Anyways you’re never going to see her again. Okay Bye) (You guys have no idea how hard it was to keep in narrative and not cuss every five seconds) (Hyde would be the shittest wing man, he’d say something like: “dude your life sucks anyways so you might as well get the girl” or he’ll go up to a guy and say “hey man my friend over there, yeah he hasn’t gotton laid in MONTHS ha ha pathetic right? Anyways I need you to have pity skoodilypoop with him and hey maybe we could work things out ourselves *eyebrow wiggle*” and everyone would end up going home with Edward) (I love how these ^^^ are kinda confusing but it makes sense considering the fact I collectively wrote this over the course of FOUR FLIPPIN MONTHS … I get writer's block very easily AND I HAVE ALL SORTS OF THOUGHTS HALF WAY THROUGH A PARAGRAPH AND DAMMIT MY BRAIN CAN’T) Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited ( Hi, I didn't really read the story but I wanted to come by because I saw the reference. Jasper approves. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Nicely done! Aside from a few missing words here and there, it was very nicely done! Hope we get to see more from you!) 1 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited (ahhhhhh thank you *wheezing* im going to go crawl in a hole now good bye) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Starry Eyed • 3 years ago (Why a hole?) 1 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Because I have the plague so I'm going to save everyone the trouble of burying me) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Starry Eyed • 3 years ago (That's depressing. Don't we have a cure for that now?) 1 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Not sure. I thought modern science has no idea what the plague is.) 1 •Share › − Avatar Catt Hatter Starry Eyed • 3 years ago (I can't say whether or not they know what it is, but after a quick search I found that they do know how to treat it. So please come out of the hole and go to a hospital. I'd rather you stayed among the living.) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy